concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paleo
The Paléo Festival de Nyon, usually just called Paléo, is an annual rock festival held in Nyon, Switzerland. It started in a small way in 1976 as the Nyon Folk Festival. It was originally held near Lake Geneva and had only two stages, but today it is one of the major open-air music festivals in mainland Europe and the biggest in Switzerland. Today the event has grown to include international artists. It has also moved to the Plaine de l'Asse, accessible either by walking, bus or the Chemin de fer Nyon-St-Cergue-Morez narrow-gauge railway. The festival lasts six days at the end of July, from Tuesday to Sunday, and the final main stage concert is preceded by a great firework display with music. The Paléo features six stages: La Grande Scène (the Main Stage) Les Arches (Which replaced Le Chapiteau in 2013) Le Club Tent (the Club Tent) La Ruche (the hive) (formerly called 'La Crique') Le Dôme (the Dome) Le Détour (regional bands now located inside the festival, formerly called 'FMR' which was a free stage) Since 2003, the Paléo has introduced Le Village du Monde (The World Village) section, which is a space reserved for an invited region of the world. This place offers the region's culture and food. It also includes Le Dôme which shows only artists from the invited region. Paleo 1976 Paleo 1977 Paleo 1978 Paleo 1979 Paleo 1980 Paleo 1981 Paleo 1982 Paleo 1983 Paleo 1984 Paleo 1985 Paleo 1986 Paleo 1987 Paleo 1988 Paleo 1989 Paleo 1990 Paleo 1991 Paleo 1992 Paleo 1993 Paleo 1994 Paleo 1995 Paleo 1996 Paleo 1997 Paleo 1998 Paleo 1999 Paleo 2000 Paleo 2001 Paleo 2002 Paleo 2003 Paleo 2004 Paleo 2005 Paleo 2006 Paleo 2007 Paleo 2008 Paleo 2009 Paleo 2010 Paleo 2011 Paleo 2012 Paleo 2013 Paleo 2014 Paleo 2015 Paleo 2016 Paleo 2017 Paleo 2018 Paleo 2019 1997 Invited artists: Al Jarreau Eddy Mitchell IAM Isaac Hayes Jamiroquai Jane Birkin Johnny Clegg & Savuka Khaled Morcheeba Noa Noir Désir Pascal Obispo Placebo Shaggy Simple Minds Sinéad O'Connor Suzanne Vega Texas 1998 Invited artists: Charles Trenet Claude Nougaro Dolly Eagle-Eye Cherry Faudel Herbie Hancock IAM Jean-Louis Aubert Joe Cocker K's Choice Linton Kwesi Johnson Louise Attaque -M- MC Solaar Patricia Kaas Portishead The Prodigy The Wailers Run-D.M.C. Stereophonics Yann Tiersen 1999 Invited artists: Alliance Ethnik Ben Harper Celia Cruz Charles Aznavour Cheb Mami Fun Lovin' Criminals Garbage Gotthard Iggy Pop Stephan Eicher 2000 Invited artists: Beck Bloodhound Gang Buena Vista Social Club Compay Segundo Rita Mitsouko Louise Attaque Massilia Sound System Mickey 3D Morcheeba Muse Noir Désir Oasis Patrick Bruel Pink Martini Renaud Saian Supa Crew 2001 Invited artists: Ben Harper Kool & the Gang Lynda Lemay Manu Chao Natalia M. King Placebo Red Snapper St. Germain Texas The Young Gods Tom McRae Vanessa Paradis 2002 Invited artists: Zucchero Yann Tiersen The Cure Supertramp Pet Shop Boys MC Solaar Jovanotti Noir Désir Indochine James Brown 2003 Invited artists: Asian Dub Foundation R.E.M. Alanis Morissette Ibrahim Ferrer Jimmy Cliff Massive Attack Nada Surf Renaud Ska-P The Cardigans This year saw the first Village du Monde. Africa was invited with Cameroon, Nigeria and other countries from that continent. 2004 Invited artists: Eros Ramazzotti Jamel Debbouze (a French comedian in the festival's only non-musical show scheduled on the main scene) Pascal Obispo Peter Gabriel Stephan Eicher Starsailor Texas Muse Myslovitz (From Poland) Latin America was invited at the Village du Monde. Specifically Venezuela, Colombia, Equator, Peru and Mexico among others. 2005 In 2005, the following world-renowned artists participated at the Paléo (among many others): Lenny Kravitz George Clinton (funk musician) Jamiroquai Starsailor Rammstein IAM Stress Pink Martini Babylon Circus Franz Ferdinand That year was considered very successful with a cool but clear weather for most the week (except some short showers on Sunday). Asia was the region invited to the Village du Monde including China, Tibet, Nepal, Vietnam, Thailand and Japan. 2006 Paléo took place from 18 to 23 July 2006 with the following artists: Depeche Mode Placebo The Who Tracy Chapman Ben Harper and the Innocent Criminals Pixies Goldfrapp Ziggy Marley HIM The Dandy Warhols Dub Incorporation Benabar Feeder The Kooks Indochine Hateful Monday Eastern Europe hosted the Village du Monde. 2007 Björk Muse Arctic Monkeys Jean-Louis Murat Rachid Taha Arcade Fire Arno Malouma Pink Robert Plant Laurent Voulzy Grand Corps Malade Joey Starr Stress Oxmo Puccino Daby Toure Zucchero Lynda Lemay Ayo Groundation Bitty Mc Lean feat. Sly & Robbie Tryo Sanseverino Emily Loizeau Gad Elmaleh Air The Young Gods Cassius Renaud Zazie Gogol Bordello The Locos La Ruda Tinariwen Michel Corboz Natacha Atlas Idir 2008 The Hives The Raveonettes Massive Attack Mika Yael Naïm R.E.M. Justice REM headlined the Sunday night. 2009 2009 edition of Paléo took place from the 21 to 26 July 2009. Below list includes some of the musicians who performed during the concert: Sunny Lakherwal Rohit Rattan Gautam Bagri Rodrigo Y Gabriela Moby Amy Macdonald Placebo The Ting Tings Kaiser Chiefs Tracy Chapman Ayo Gossip The Prodigy Fatboy Slim Pete Doherty TV On The Radio Franz Ferdinand Sophie Hunger White Lies Izia Daily Bread The Bianca Story Peter Kernel Girls in the Kitchen The V.AC. The Young Gods play "Woodstock" Ghinzu Pascale Picard Band Peter von Poehl The Black Box Revelation Yodelice Bonaparte Mama Rosin Thomas More Project Commodor 2manydjs Hugh Coltman Karkwa Naive New Beaters Heidi Happy Tim & Puma Mimi Brutus Charlie Winston Naive New Beaters Toboggan Gautam Bagri Josef Of The Fountain Santigold (ex Santogold) Cold War Kids Caravan Palace Grace Evelinn Trouble & Trespassers DatA Kate Wax Nancy Glowbus The Proteins Trilok Gurtu Anaïs Julien Doré La Chanson du Dimanche Dhoad Gypsies from Rajahsthan Masaladosa Kiran Ahluwalia Dhabi Olli & the Bollywood Orchestra Alborosie Omar Perry & Homegrown Band Takana Zion La Pulqueria Rohit Rattan Achanak Ska-P Zone Libre vs Casey & B. James La Pulqueria Tumi and the Volume Ska Nerfs Francis Cabrel Les Ogres de Barback La Grande Sophie Debout Sur Le Zinc Zedrus Raghunath Manet Karsh Kale & MIDIval Punditz Musafir - Gypsies of Rajasthan Jaipur Maharaja Brass Band Abd al Malik Oxmo Puccino La Gale et Rynox Trip In Tweek India was the region invited to the Village du Monde. 2010 In 2010, the festival was held from July 20 to July the 24th. Some of the performing artists included: N*E*R*D Iggy and The Stooges Motörhead Damien Saez Suprême NTM Two Door Cinema Club Charlie Winston Foals Crosby, Stills & Nash Johnny Clegg Milow Archive Gentleman & The Evolution Sens Unik Jamiroquai Plastiscines John Butler Trio Paolo Nutini Klaxons Indochine The Motto for the Village du Monde was Southern Africa. 2011 The 2011 edition of the Paléo Festival took place from Tuesday, July the 19th to Sunday, July the 24th. The following list includes some of the acts that were confirmed on the 5th of April: AaRON Admiral James T. Jean-Louis Aubert Beirut Bloody Beetroots James Blunt The Chemical Brothers Cocoon Les Cowboys Fringants The Dø PJ Harvey Jack Johnson Mika (replaced Amy Winehouse) Metronomy Moriarty Yael Naïm The National Noisettes Patrice & The Supowers Robert Plant & The Band of Joy Portishead Pulled Apart By Horses The Strokes Stromae Tarun Bhardwaj Ambala Waale Amy Winehouse (canceled her European Tour due to alcohol problems) William White Zaz and her band The Motto for the Village du Monde was the Caribbean. 2012 17 July Manu Chao Franz Ferdinand Hubert-Félix Thiéfaine Camille Brigitte M83 Quentin Mottier Baba Zula 18 July The Cure Justice Mashrou' Leila Natacha Atlas Dionysos Bon Iver Dominique A Other Lives Warpaint 19 July Sting Stephan Eicher Caravan Palace Chinese Man Groundation Raggasonic Le Nico Baillod Band Le Trio Joubran 20 July Lenny Kravitz Rodrigo y Gabriela Imany Irma Orelsan 1995 C2C 21 July Garbage Bloc Party The Kooks The Kills Bénabar Thomas Dutronc GiedRé Agoria Avishai Cohen 22 July David Guetta Roger Hodgson Kev Adams 77 Bombay Street Maxime Vengerov 2013 23 July Neil Young and Crazy Horse Two Gallants Phoenix Sophie Hunger Alt-J Lou Doillon 24 July Arctic Monkeys The Smashing Pumpkins Asaf Avidan Beach House Dranko Jones The Bloody Beetroots 25 July Dub Incorporation Santana Tryo Stupeflip Sigur Rós Kadebostany 26 July Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds -M- Youssopha Keny Arkana 27 July Blur BB Brunes Damien Saez Benjamin Biolay Kavinsky Oxmo Puccino 28 July Patrick Bruel Bastian Baker Michaël Grégorio Raphael Paul Meyer with Le Concert Européen 2014 Vincent Veillon et Vincent Kucholl Seasick Steve Thirty Seconds to Mars 2015 Robbie Williams Gary Clark Jr. 2016 Muse Bastille 2017 Red Hot Chili Peppers Arcade Fire Macklemore and Ryan Lewis Foals Pixies Black M Christophe Maé Petit Biscuit Midnight Oil Lola Marsh 2018 Gorillaz The Killers Lenny Kravitz Kaleo Depeche Mode Indochine Kaleo MGMT Jain Jamel Debbouze Romeo Elvis Suprême NTM Nekfeu Bigflo & Oli Angèle Feder Lorenzo Orelsan